


Relief

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Flirty Harley Keener, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Shy Peter Parker, so fluffy u might get diabetes, tony's alive fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: "You're okay," Harley whispered, gently stroking his thumb across Peter's knuckles as he sobbed. "Shh, oh Peter, you're okay, sweetie. I've got you, baby."





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> so like-uh-yeah. Saw Endgame. Cried, a lot. But I'm good now. So, here, welcome to Parley hell. we serve fluff, smut, angst, 5 bucks each. Have fun guys :D

Peter didn't remember how he ended up there, sitting on the couch in the Stark's new cabin house all alone, the mattress creaking as he had sat down not too long ago. He honestly didn't know how long he had been frozen in that same spot, but he did feel each tear as they slowly fell down his cheek. _Stupid, **stupid** Mr. Stark. Why, **why** did he do that?_

The Doctor's had assured him that he would be fine, but he had been temporarily paralyzed from the hands down. It would take about 6 months to get the feeling back in them so he could start to move his limbs again. The whole process would take a year and a half. 

Peter felt as though he could barely _breathe_. He couldn't move. _His_ whole body felt numb. Felt like it had been snatched and all that was left was his soul and-Peter clenched his eyes shut. _Don't think the word soul- **dammnit** , Parker._

"Peter?" The teen didn't even bother to look up, even though he had absolutely no idea whose voice that was. He knew the person wasn't a threat though, even as he felt the male sit next to him on the couch. "You're crying." Peter nodded, sniffing. "Don't cry, everything will be fine."

That was when Peter decided to turn to look next to him. Oh, it was Harley. The famous _Harley Keener_. Mr. Stark had told him about the boy a few times. _Dammnit Peter quit thinking about Mr. Stark!_ "Hmm.." Was all Peter said in response, shrugging his shoulders. He cringed as he felt another wave of sobs hit him full force. A small whimper was pulled from his lips.

Harley's mouth parted slightly and he leaned forwards, Peter turning in surprise, and nudged their foreheads together so they were leaning against one another. He grabbed the younger's hand, gripping it tightly. Peter whined. "You're okay," Harley whispered, gently stroking his thumb across Peter's knuckles as he sobbed. "Shh, _oh Peter_ , you're okay, sweetie. I've got you, baby."

The pet names were enough to make the teen blush, and he knew it just wasn't from his crying.

Harley then reached up to gently grab hold of his cheeks, Peter's hands instinctively grabbing the older teen's wrist. The two paused, both suddenly aware of how close they were. They had both hadn't even talked at all before this conversation, and yet, Peter felt...drawn to him. Like they had been friends for years and he had a feeling Harley felt the same way.

"Can I kiss you?" Harley whispered softly against's Peter's cheek. "It'll help calm you down, and I just _really_ wanna kiss those pretty lips of yours." Peter shuddered, pausing for a moment before he nodded. Harley smiled gently, leaning in, Peter meeting halfway.

The two teens hummed as their lips connected, their eyes closing as they both relaxed against the feeling of one another. 

They kissed for a long time, only parting once or twice to breathe before diving back in. Peter's hands were now tangled in the older teens curly hair, relishing in the feeling of how soft it was and Peter realizing he had never touched anything this soft, Harley's hands doing the same exploration. 

Soon though, they parted for good, both staring at each other intently. Blue meeting blue. 

Harley smiled, kissing his nose. "I love you, by the way, and no this isn't a one-time thing. I think you're really cute and I want to totally go out with you. Is..." He paused, looking down at Peter nervously. "Is that okay?"

Peter nodded instantly. "That's...that's okay. More than okay. Amazing, actually. You're really hot. Really, _really_ hot."

Harley and Peter both stopped for a moment before they both giggled gently against each other. 

"You're funny, I like you." 


End file.
